User blog:Bloodfin the spy main/Weapons
Weaponry ideas, some of them are interesting, some traditional and some, tacticool. Meele Punch (unarmed) - defending yourself against anything with only your hands is possible, but is it required? Technically is first weapon to take. Don't forget to wash your hands after killing spree. Pipe (gas pipe and sewer pipe) - metal thingy blunt item, bit useless on normal enemies, but good on light. Sewer has extended range, but is a bit slower. Table leg (upgrade to add some spikes) - metal table leg, can be a weapon, toy or leg, if you are desperate enough. Cane - like in gangsta sandbox, you can use it to defend youself from any enemy. Some of folks call it "hipster baseball bat". Well not without a reason. Machete - a katana's little brother. Like she (not incest/wincest here) is sharp, but weaker and cheaper. Dagger/s - if you're prince, that is a asshole (but still a good guy) and you are always in trouble, this is what you need. Little, but effective enough to finish off six bigger assholes than you. Crowbar - used by scientists, rebels and workers tool found also his use as a brutal sharp-blunty-thingy, which can massacre anything, even aliens! Balisong - used by french assasins, terrorists and zombie hunters. Blade with big power and kick. Even sometimes can be broken, but will still be usable. They say Fluttie has a lot of them. Military knife - military-issue knife to officers, commandos and troopers. Sharp, beautiful and pretty rare. Some of soldiers still uses it after their escape. Shovels - one normal, one trench. Both of 'em are good killing tools, and you can dig a treasures, graves, and holes. Pickaxe - sometimes when you don't mine and craft, this is best defense, even more than sword! Nessie Nine - old golf club. Good to smash somebody's head. And balls :) Axes - fireaxe, old and timber's. Really big deal for someone seriously pissed. Sledge - two-handed grandson of Mjolnir. If you think, that this is lethal, you are not wrong. Pitchfork - what they will do? Blood on you? Baton - used by police, riot control and heroes. Show them new meaning of police brutality. Camera - can be useful to knockout and to see enviroment during night. Trowable knife - throw and be happy to see this stucking in your nemesis's head. Brass knuckles - for a mafiozo like you, golden, solid and nice! Bottle - use it as a good argument in bar discussions. Chainsaw - what a massacre! If she will find you in her shed, use her own friend to teach her a lesson. Power drill - thing found somewhere in hardware store. Made by EqualInc. Switchblade - same as butterfly knife, but less gentle and more practical. Flashlight - illuminate darkness and don't feel alone in the dark. Harpoon - why is this meele weapon, nobody knows... but is pretty cool tho. Cricket bat/ Baseball bat - sport tools, weapons and dildos. Everything in one! Katana - old samurai sword. Still some of personas uses this to this day. Icepick - found on old ship, traded for some food, found by you. Stick - a part of tree. Pretty good for harder enemies. Bayognet - slice someone's throat (or bread) with precision and style. Rod - found somewhere on construction site. Spear for poor. Olympic Spear - sporting item, but good for charge either. Don't forget about sharping it! Pool Cue - don't stop it now! Wooden poke stick, weak and fast. Crusader - medieval spear, can be used as a blunt weapon in some cases. Metal piece - random part of metal, sometimes called "Favela shuriken". Kitchen knife - who wants to play? Good to satysfy yourself, but not in this way. Toothbrush shank - typical defense crap from jail. Don't stab yourself with it... noone knows is it clean... Pencil - Baba Yaga killed guys with it, so why you don't make him proud? Or try to beat him? Category:Blog posts